clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Galactic Empire12
Hi, Galactic Empire12! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Court House/Agentgenius VS. Explorer 767 page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles United States of Antarctica, Club Penguin Island, and Dorkugal. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! [[USA#Flags, Motto, and Anthem|''BOOYAH FOREVER!]], -- TurtleShroom (Talk) 22:10, April 10, 2009 RE: Mail on Battlerina Yeah! I checked it. Thanks. I am still considering them ;). Keep editing! Thanks! -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 16:59, 6 May 2009 (UTC) RE: NOOB! I AN WORKING ON IT --Coool31 16:16, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Hey! You don't give hate mail to people just because they don't know where to place messages! It doesn't matter! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...]]) ''View this template'' 16:17, 26 June 2009 (UTC) I told him gently, you don't need to go do that. He knows. Read the before-comments that I made before you attacked him. -- ¤ ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'''The Cookie Master, bow!]]) 16:18, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Warning That was uncalled for. I can't believe you would stoop to such a low level. It's disgusting! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 16:20, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Stop You messed up the info box when you edited the Great Darktonian Pie War. If you don't know how to edit the infobox then ask someone else. --Speeddasher Hey. I see that you're editing Zack Khoury a lot. That was my article! I respect that, except if you're trying to vandalize it. The PWNSOME LuXerra Only half a year to go till B+W! I stick needles in my Sidney Crosby bobblehead. 22:07, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Uhhh... I really don't know what you did with the Halloween special. First of all, Cadence and Penguin Band were supposed to stay in Club Penguin. I don't want to rewrite it - it would be too much work. But I think I have to. I'm not going to remove anything that I can't write, but for most of it I'll need to. You were only supposed to write the Gang and Snowzerland stuff. What I am going to do is that I will remove everything you wrote, and write it again. Then I will add all the things that you were supposed to write and add them in the correct positions, okay? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:16, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Few problems. Er, there's a few things. I liked your edit on the GSWV, but here's what I've planned. I decided to screw Nothing cause IMO Nothing sucks. Anyway, the factory is located on Osterreach, and the Mecha Goons sabatoge a Snoss boat and sneak onto the island. Because, direct attack on a Snoss military base is suicidal. Anyway, there's a forest near the complex, so they set it on fire and make a lot of commotion and explosions. Java and Rex (the newer members) say it's an emergency, and Austin and Johnathan says it's probably troops messing around. Java and Rex want to prove themselves, so they go outside the complex. Java gets beaten up by Flail Goon when he tries to get away, and they take Rex out with 10 tranquilizers to the head. However, he beats up Knicicle Goon in the process. When Rex and Java don't come back, Austin and Johnathan go check it out. Unluckily, they get taken out too, and the Mecha Goons infiltrate to stop the Avatar Warmech V10. However, it's already finished once they get there, and the Mecha Goons just get out of there, laying explosives, and they stop production of other Avatar Warmech V10s. However, the Mecha Goons get captured and held by the Snoss. Sounds good? --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-YOU MAGGOTS!-Private Eastshield 16:43, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Few problems. Er, there's a few things. I liked your edit on the GSWV, but here's what I've planned. I decided to screw Nothing cause IMO Nothing sucks. Anyway, the factory is located on Osterreach, and the Mecha Goons sabatoge a Snoss boat and sneak onto the island. Because, direct attack on a Snoss military base is suicidal. Anyway, there's a forest near the complex, so they set it on fire and make a lot of commotion and explosions. Java and Rex (the newer members) say it's an emergency, and Austin and Johnathan says it's probably troops messing around. Java and Rex want to prove themselves, so they go outside the complex. Java gets beaten up by Flail Goon when he tries to get away, and they take Rex out with 10 tranquilizers to the head. However, he beats up Knicicle Goon in the process. When Rex and Java don't come back, Austin and Johnathan go check it out. Unluckily, they get taken out too, and the Mecha Goons infiltrate to stop the Avatar Warmech V10. However, it's already finished once they get there, and the Mecha Goons just get out of there, laying explosives, and they stop production of other Avatar Warmech V10s. However, the Mecha Goons get captured and held by the Snoss. Sounds good? --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-YOU MAGGOTS!-Private Eastshield 16:43, October 11, 2010 (UTC)